basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Danny Green
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Green during the 2014 NBA Finals |- No. 14 – Los Angeles Lakers |- Position |Shooting guard / Small forward |- League |NBA |- Personal information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Born | North Babylon, New York |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Nationality |American |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed height | 6 ft 6 (1.98 m) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Listed weight | 215 lbs (98 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school |North Babylon (North Babylon, New York) St. Mary's (Manhasset, New York) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College | North Carolina (2005–2009) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|NBA Draft |2009 / Round: 2 / Pick: 46th |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Pro career | 2009–present ( |1|1}} years) |- Career history |- |2009–2010 |Cleveland Cavaliers |- |2010 |→Erie BayHawks |- |2010 |San Antonio Spurs |- |2011 |Reno Bighorns |- |2011–2018 |San Antonio Spurs |- |2011 |→Austin Toros |- |2011 |Union Olimpija |- |2018–2019 |Toronto Raptors |- |2019–present |Los Angeles Lakers |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left;"| *2x NBA champion (2014, 2019) *NCAA champion (2009) *Third-team All-ACC (2009) *ACC All-Defensive Team (2009) *McDonald's All-American (2005) *Second-team Parade All-American (2005) |- |} Daniel Richard "Danny" Green, Jr. (born June 22, 1987) is an American professional basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers of the National Basketball Association. High school career College career Professional career Cleveland Cavaliers (2009–2010) The Cleveland Cavaliers selected Green as the 46th overall pick of the 2009 NBA Draft. After he played in 20 games in his rookie year with the Cavaliers, the team waived Green at the beginning of the next season. San Antonio Spurs (2010–2018) Green was subsequently picked up by the San Antonio Spurs on November 17, 2010. The Spurs waived him six days later after he appeared in two games. In January 2011, Green was acquired by the Reno Bighorns of the NBA D-League. He averaged 20 points, a team high, and 7.5 rebounds in 16 games with the Bighorns. The Spurs signed Green again in March 2011, assigned him to the Austin Toros of the NBA Development League on April 2, and then recalled him on April 3. In August 2011, Green signed a one-year contract with KK Union Olimpija, which included an NBA-out clause option when the 2011 NBA lockout ended. Green returned to the Spurs after the lockout ended. Green had a breakout season, as he started 38 of his 66 games played, averaging 9.1 ppg. Green eventually became the starting shooting guard for the Spurs when Manu Ginóbili returned to being the sixth man in the rotation. Green finished ninth in the league in voting for the NBA Most Improved Player Award. On July 11, 2012, Green re-signed with the Spurs for $12 million over three years. In his first game of the season, he scored 9 points and added 2 blocks in San Antonio's win over New Orleans. On November 1, 2012, he scored 13 points in a win over the Thunder. Then on November 3, Danny Green scored 21 points to help the Spurs beat the Utah Jazz in a 110–100 win. On November 13, 2012, he hit a game-winner against the Los Angeles Lakers, finishing the game with 11 points. On February 6, 2013, Green recorded career-highs of 28 points and 8 three-pointers made in a win over the Minnesota Timberwolves. He was one three-pointer shy of Chuck Person's record for most three-pointers made in a single game as a Spur. In Game 2 of the 2013 NBA Finals, Green was perfect from the field, including 5–5 from the three-point line. However, the Spurs lost in a blowout to the Miami Heat, 103–84. In Game 3 of the NBA Finals, Green hit 7–9 from three-point range, including the one to set a Finals record for most three-pointers in a game by a team. He notched 27 total points in the Spurs' blowout 113–77 victory as the team took a 2–1 series lead in the process. On June 16 in Game 5, Green made six three-pointers for a total of 25 in the series to that point, breaking the record for an NBA Finals series previously held by Ray Allen, who made 22 in six games with the Boston Celtics in 2008. By the end of the series, Green had made 27 three-pointers, but the Spurs lost the series in seven games. The record was later broken by Stephen Curry in 2016. On April 11, 2014, Green scored a career-high 33 points in a 112–104 win over the Phoenix Suns. On June 15, 2014, Green won his first NBA championship after the Spurs defeated the Miami Heat 4 games to 1 in the 2014 NBA Finals. In doing so, Green joined Michael Jordan and James Worthy as the third Tar Heel to win both the NCAA and NBA championship. On December 19, 2014, Green scored a season-high 27 points in the 119-129 triple overtime loss to the Portland Trail Blazers. On April 12, 2015, Green recorded 3 three-pointers against the Phoenix Suns to set a franchise record for the most three-pointers in a season at 191. On July 14, 2015, Green re-signed with the Spurs to a reported four-year, $45 million contract. On January 6, 2016, Green hit two three-pointers against the Utah Jazz, giving him 662 with San Antonio to surpass Bruce Bowen (661) for second in franchise history. On November 9, 2016, Green made his season debut for San Antonio, scoring eight points against the Houston Rockets in his return from a strained left quadriceps. At the season's end, he was named to the NBA All-Defensive Second Team. On December 28, 2017 against the New York Knicks, Green became the 127th player in league history to reach 900 career 3-pointers. Toronto Raptors (2018–2019) On July 18, 2018, Green and teammate Kawhi Leonard were traded to the Toronto Raptors in exchange for DeMar DeRozan, Jakob Pöltl and a protected 2019 first round draft pick. On November 10, 2018, in a 128–112 win over the New York Knicks, Green reached 1,000 3-pointers for his career. On December 14, he had 19 points and 11 rebounds while matching his season high with five 3-pointers in a 128–122 loss to the Portland Trail Blazers. On January 19, he had a season-high 24 points and set a franchise record for 3-pointers in a quarter with seven in the third, as the Raptors beat the Memphis Grizzlies 119–90. With 21 points in the third, he fell one shy of Kyle Lowry's franchise record for a quarter. Green also matched a career high with eight 3s for the game. On April 1, he scored a season-high 29 points in a 121–109 win over the Orlando Magic. Green helped the Raptors reach the 2019 NBA Finals, where they defeated the Golden State Warriors in six games, with Green earning his second NBA championship. Los Angeles Lakers (2019–present) On July 5, 2019, Green signed a 2-year, $30 million contract with the Los Angeles Lakers. Category:Born in 1987 Category:Living people Category:American basketball players Category:African-American basketball players Category:North Carolina Tar Heels men's basketball players Category:Erie BayHawks players Category:Reno Bighorns players Category:Austin Toros players Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Cleveland Cavaliers draft picks Category:Cleveland Cavaliers players Category:San Antonio Spurs players Category:Small Forwards Category:Shooting Guards Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Players who won the NCAA Championship